Earning Trust
by QuierdoMusic
Summary: For bia1007 and FLD... Dean told Sam to keep his hands off his car. However, Sam disregards that instruction and ends up wrecking Dean's mot precious posession - the Impala READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE. Thanks for the summary, sis..


_**bia1007**__**, **__**FLD**__**: This story is for you two… because you're amazing readers… You're great… Hugs **_

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**EARNING TRUST**

_Oh god__, oh god, oh god._ The sixteen-year old boy thought, every colour has vanished out of his face.

"Hey Sam" The teenager heard the voice of his father on the phone. "What's up?"

"Dad…" Sam swallowed.

"Hey buddy is everything fine?" John asked concerned.

"Ugh…" Sam felt like he had to throw up. "Is Dean at home?"

"You want to talk to Dean?" John started to worry. "No… I'm sorry. He's still with Bobby, but he should arrive in about half an hour."

"Oh fuck." Sam cursed. "No… I don't want to talk to him."

"Okay… random…" John shook his head. "Where are you by the way. Why are you calling? Why are you seeming like you're drunk?"

"I'm at the diner." Sam trembled every time he looked at the Impala. Dean would kill him. It was a big scratch at one of the sides and the mirror was gone. Dean had told him about a hundred times that Sam was not allowed to drive the car, especially not when Dean wasn't with him. "Dad… oh god" His voice trailed off.

"Sam" John barked. "What happened?"

"I took the Impala." Sam murmured.

"Oh Sam" John sighed. "I've told you to take my van."

"I'm… sorry." Sam had problems to talk full sentences. He would have to pay for the items Dean needed to repair this. That was okay. But he wasn't sure if he could deal with Dean's reaction. His brother was generous, he helped him with dad and when they two of them were alone, Sam was allowed to do anything, as long Dean could take care of him.

The only thing Dean has forbidden Sam was driving the Impala or telling other people the secret.

"How bad is the Impala?" John's voice was soothing. He knew that Sam was tormented enough right at the moment. He could particularly feel the guilt of his youngest.

"Big scratch and one of the mirrors is lost." Sam whispered, wincing when he ran a finger over the spot.

"Drive home than I'll look at it." John suggested.

"I don't want to see Dean." Sam bit his lip, feeling like a little coward, who wasn't able to face his big brother… his _furious_ big brother.

"Perhaps you should have thought about this before." John stated calmly. "Drive home."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Sam drove slowly, even below the speed-limit. His hands trembled violently and his lip had started to bleed some minutes ago, because of the pressure from his teeth. He thought about apology, one more stupid than the other.

At the house, two cars were at the parking lot; Dad's van and Bobby's truck.

"Shit." Sam felt his stomach wrench. He was kind of happy that Bobby and John were still there, so he had witnesses. Both older men have been planning to leave as soon Dean was at home again. Somebody had to stay with Sam. Sam wasn't sure whether Dean still wanted to be the one.

When he stepped out of the car, he saw the curtains in the living-room move. Dean knew already that he was here.

Sam still hoped that his twenty year old brother was grown up enough not to beat him up.

"I'm back." Sam greeted at the entrance. He tried to sound casual, but wasn't really successful.

"You're hurt?" Dean leaned in the doorframe of the kitchen, making Sam jerk.

"Dean… I'm so terrible sorry… I have no idea…"_ how to make this up to you._ Sam wanted to say, but Dean silenced him, rolling his eyes annoyed.

"Answer my question." Dean ordered.

"No…" Sam looked down at Dean's shoes. "I'm not hurt."

"Fine" Dean nodded. "Dad, Bobby" He shouted, causing Sam to look up. Dean seemed like nothing had happened, only colder. "I'm going upstairs, good look at the hunt, I'll see you tomorrow." Sam looked after his big brother, who went to their room.

"He son" Bobby got Sam's attention, laying an arm around the boy.

"How are you?" John asked, looking at his son.

"I haven't expected this." Sam confessed. "I had expected him to shout or even to hit, but this is worse. He is…"

"Disappointed?" John questioned.

"I've never thought he could be like this." Sam said truthfully.

"Let him calm down at first." John patted Sam's head. "How did this happen anyway."

"I was in the diner and when I got out… well… the car looked like this." Sam explained.

"Okay… we'll going to fix this" John assured, giving a light kiss on the top of Sam's head, what was really rare, before he gripped his jacket.

"Don't kill each other. And don't wreck the Impala again." Sam glared at Bobby, who was patting his back affectionately.

After watching Bobby's truck drive off, Sam went upstairs. Dean was watching TV, not looking up, when Sam sat down beside him. "Dean" Sam poked his arm, but Dean didn't even move.

"Come on, man…" Sam whined. "Can't you find a better way to be mad at me? Do you have to ignore me?"

Dean shifted a little, bringing a bigger distance between him and his brother.

"Can't you act your age?" Sam shouted, feeling his chest tighten. "I'm sorry okay?" His voice was soft again. "I'm really sorry, I should have listened to you. I'm going to pay for it and if you let me, I'm gonna try to help you preparing it."

He had expected Dean to laugh or tell him to stay away from the Impala, but nothing happened. It was like Dean couldn't see his little brother.

"Come on, Dean…" Sam felt his eyes water up. He moved a little closer to Dean, kneeling on the couch, sitting on his calves. "Please" He begged, letting his head fall.

"Okay _Sammy_" Dean's harsh voice made Sam jump. He had never heard his nickname like this. "I give in, you won." Dean shouted, standing up. "You can be lucky that I'm not the same jerk, you are. I wanted to show you how it feels, when your own brother gives a damn about the things you are saying. But I just can't pretend this."

"Dean… I do listen to you." Sam really tried hard not to cry. He didn't want Dean to think about him that way. "I didn't want this."

"Yeah… you didn't want me to find out." Dean barked. "How many times did you take my car with me gone?"

"Dean… I…"

"Yeah… right... you're sorry." Dean shook his head with disgust. "You told me once not to use your laptop… and you know what? I didn't. I always thought we could trust each other."

Sam was weeping now. It was unfair. "You can trust me."

"Actions speak louder than words, little brother." Dean told Sam with a cold voice. "You have to earn trust. And now… could you please go out for a little while, I haven't slept the whole night."

Sam nodded, whipping his eyes. "I'm sorry Dean."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"I'm sleeping Sam" Dean grumbled, turning around in his bed, away from San, who had just nudged him.

"Come on, Dean." Sam whispered, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "I have a surprise for you."

"Is it another wrecked car?" Dean asked. Sam looked at him taken aback. It was untypical for him to be this mean to his little brother.

"No… I just want to show you something." Sam stood up, waiting for Dean, who got up slowly.

"It better worth it" Dean murmured, following Sam, who headed downstairs to the parking lot.

"Look" Sam said softly, getting a grip on his brother's arm, gently shoving him outside.

"Oh my god… Sammy… she looks fantastic." Dean's mouth stood open, when he rounded his precious car. "Who did this?"

"Ugh… some guy from a workshop." Sam still had a little voice. He hasn't been sure whether Dean would be mad at him for driving the car around again.

"She's so clean." Dean ran a finger over the hood. "Oh Sam, this had to be expensive."

"No…" The younger boy denied, though he had no money left now.

Sam had a good distance between the car and himself, like he was scared that the car might explode when he touched it.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked, tearing his eyes away from the shining car, getting over to his brother, to lay a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Okay… Dean, listen." Sam whispered. "I'm sorry. I was stupid." Sam apologized, tensing beneath Dean's hand. "I promise not to drive the car again, but please trust me again."

"Oh Sammy…" Dean chuckled, happily. "You_ are_ stupid. I trust you anyway. I have been mad and tired, I was just rambling."

He gently drew Sam to his chest, both arms around Sam's upper body. "Thanks Sammy."

Sam closed his eyes, his arms around Dean's middle. "I promise to take dad's van from now on."

"Good, or I'm gonna drown your laptop in the sink." Dean squeezed Sam one last time, before letting go of him.

"Hey Sammy… you want to remain like this all day long?" Dean looked down at Sam, when he still hugged him.

His little brother though didn't response immediately, letting out a deep breath into his brother's T-shirt. Eventually he pulled away. "Sorry" he smiled. Dean nodded, clapping Sam's back.


End file.
